


Best Gift Ever

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Christmas fic!, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pregnancy, Tobacco use, braxton hicks, flip loves showing you off, maternity christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Flip looooooves showing off you, his pregnant wife, and is excited for this years station christmas party!(this is a terrible summary, sorry lol)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Kudos: 18





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> original request (from tumblr):  
> How about something with Flip showing off his pregnant wife and being so proud. And also taking care of her hormone induced horniness! Thank you!
> 
> enjoy!

When Flip pulled the sweater out of the bag, you knew you were in trouble.

He had pulled out a maternity ugly sweater with a huge present over your belly, along with the words “Best Gift Ever” on it.

“Flip...” You groaned. “I am not wearing a maternity sweater that says ‘Best Gift Ever’ on it.”

He pouted. “C’mon, I just wanna show ya off to everyone at the Christmas party.”  
“They already know I’m pregnant, babe.”  
Flip huffs. “Please?” His hands rest on either side of your growing belly. “Just for the party?”  
You sigh. “I’ll think about it…”  
His face lights up and he pulls you in for a hug. “Thank you, peanut, thank you for everything.”  
The corners of your mouth tug up into a smile as you pull away from the hug. Your hand comes up and cups his cheek.  
“Our daughter is gonna be the luckiest little girl in the world.”  
Flip’s eyes went wide. “W-What did you just say?”  
You realized your mistake, hand slapping over your mouth. “Babe, I-”  
“Did you just say that we’re having a little baby girl?”  
Your eyes dart down to the floor before you nod slightly. “I know you didn’t want to find out until birth...”  
Suddenly, his thumb gently grips your chin so that you’re looking up at him. His eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered.  
“We’re h-having a girl...?”  
He pulled you in for another hug, tears starting to stream down his face. “Oh my god, peanut, we’re gonna have a daughter.”  
You started tearing up as he pulled away and crashed his lips onto yours, letting your salty tears mix with his. After a minute or so, Flip pulls away again, forehead resting against yours. “You make me so fucking happy Y/N, god, I love you so damn much.”  
His voice is shaky and before you can reply, he’s flipped you around and pressed your back against his front. You could feel his hardening erection against your lower back as his lips start pressing delicate kisses on your shoulders and neck.  
“Mmmmmmm...you look so fucking sexy all swollen with my daughter. Can’t help myself.” He murmured against your skin, hands cradling your belly for a moment before they grabbed your waist. “Grab the edge of the counter, beautiful mama.”  
Your head falls forward as you grab onto the edge of the countertop and push your ass out as much as you can, spreading your legs. Flip hums as he pulls his belt off, tossing it to the ground before pulling his jeans down, exposing his hardened erection. You don’t even need to see it, walls already clenching in anticipation.  
“B-Babe?”  
He immediately comes up behind you and bends over. “What, peanut? Is something wrong?”  
You shake your head. “No, I’m just not in the mood for any penetration right now.”  
Flip nodded. “Okay, I can go grab some of the toys...”  
One of your hands reached around and grabbed his wrist. “No toys, j-just...” You were already soaking wet just thinking about it. “Just grind on me, Phil, please.”  
He growled, bringing his cock to press against your sweatpants. “Mmmmmffff...f-fuck.”  
Your hips pushed back against him, encouraging his movements against your lower back and ass. “That’s good, Flip, r-really good.”  
“Yeah? You like feeling my cock rub on your ass?”  
You nod, sighing loudly. “Mmmhmm, I like it.”  
“Fuck, can I r-rub on your...p-panties?”  
Your head turns and you look at him, nodding, biting your lip. “Please, babe.”  
His hands yank your sweatpants down in an instant before his hand taps the inside of your thigh, silently asking you to spread them. He gave himself a few good strokes before stepping up, pressing the top of his length against your panties, which were almost completely soaked through.  
“Oh christ, you’re soaking wet, jesus.” He grumbled, pulling his hips back before pushing them forward again, feeling the fabric of your underwear drag over his shaft. “Y-Yes, so good.”  
You press your thighs together to create even more friction, which drives Flip crazy, making him speed his hips up suddenly. His thighs smack against the back of yours as he rubs himself against your crotch.  
“F-Flip, shit babe, this feels really nice.”  
He purrs in your ear, teeth nibbling your earlobe. “You like this, huh, mama?”  
“Yes babe, I like it a lot.” Your breath quickens and your hips continue to push back against him.  
His length begins to throb against you and his balls start to tighten preparing for his orgasm. “Oh god, I’m getting close. Are you gonna cum for me, cum on my cock while it rubs your little clit?”  
Your head falls forward. “R-Rub my clit with your fingers, Flip.”  
Flip smirks, smacking your ass before pushing your panties to the side, thrusting himself forward so that he rubs directly against your damp folds. You gasp and your back arches even further as he strokes your clit with each forceful thrust. Your orgasm is building quickly.  
“Oh Flip, I’m gonna cum soon babe. G-Go a little bit faster for me, please.”  
He does as you ask, gripping your fleshy hips even tighter before speeding his hips up, slapping against you hard. “Cum for me mama, cum all over my c-cock.”  
“Mmmmmmmmffffffuck.” After only a few more of his powerful thrusts, you’re overtaken by a soft orgasm, making you freeze for a second and moan softly. “I’m coming, Phil, coming for you!”  
His eyes squeeze shut and his chin pushes down against your shoulder as he cums all over the inside of your panties, coating them in a layer of his sticky release. “Yes, oh fuck yes Y/N...so wet...”  
Both of you take a moment to catch your breaths and come down from orgasm before Flip pulls away, putting your underwear back in its proper place while tucking himself back into his pants. He places several kisses on your shoulder.  
“You’re incredible, Y/N, I love you so much.”  
You smile, turning around to reach up and run your hands through his soft hair.  
“I love you too, Phillip.”

[Christmas Eve]

Flip’s truck rumbles as he pulls into the station’s parking lot and parks in his usual spot next to Ron’s car. He hops down from the cab and lights a cigarette before walking around to help you down.  
After several days of convincing and pleading, you finally relented and agreed to wear the cheesy sweater Flip bought you for tonight’s Christmas party. You could see him smile softly to himself when he looked down and saw the present laying right over your growing bump.  
He bends down and plants a kiss on your forehead. “Admit it, the sweater’s cute.”  
You roll your eyes. “Yeah, uh huh, whatever.”  
Flip chuckles and places his hand on your lower back, guiding you towards the doors of the station, which were decorated with a beautiful wreath and some flashing lights. When you walked in, you were immediately greeted by Ron, Patrice, and a few other coworkers of Flip’s whose names you couldn’t remember for the life of you.  
“There they are, late as always!” Ron said, giving Flip a hug before giving you one. “How are you holding up, mom and dad?”  
You roll your eyes and chuckle. “Remind me never to agree to carry another one of his babies. Doctor says she’s expected to be about eight or nine at birth.”  
Patrice’s eyes went wide. “It’s a girl?!”  
You nod, rubbing your swollen stomach. “Yes, indeed.”  
“Oh my gosh!” She squeals, pulling you in for a hug. “Congratulations!”  
Ron shakes Flip’s hand. “Congrats, man.”  
Flip nods his head. “Not sure how I’m gonna hold up living with two ladies, especially if the little one is anywhere near as stubborn as her mother, but I’ll manage.”  
You shoot Flip a look and shake your head. “Yeah, you ought to give up your alpha male status now, Phillip.”  
“Didn’t I do that when I put that ring on your finger?”  
Ron and Patrice giggled while you playfully smacked his arm, shaking your head. “Uh huh, keep joking like that, see where it gets you.”  
“Uh oh.” Ron says, laughing. “You’re in trouble, Flip.”  
He laughs, wrapping his arm around your waist. “I’m always in trouble, rookie.”  
“Yes, he is. Now, if you’ll excuse me, that snack table is calling my name.” You smile before walking off towards the table, eyeing up the variety of Christmas-themed treats.  
You’re salivating as you pile your plate with sweet and savory treats. Soon, the familiar scent of your husband hits your nostrils before his arms wrap around you and pull you back against him. He plants a kiss to the side of your head.  
“That’s quite the plate you’ve got there, mama.” He chuckles. “Our girl is eating well these days, huh?”  
You nod, already stuffing your face. “Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm.”  
He turns you around and takes a moment to look at you, admiring your figure. “God, you’re so beautiful Y/N.”  
“You better not be saying that to get laid tonight, Phillip.” Your lips curl up into a small smile as you look up at him as you chewed the cookie you’d just pushed into your mouth.  
“I’m not.” Flip laughs, bending over to whisper in your ear. “Because I don’t have to. I know you’re already wet for me, honey.”  
You shivered as he pulled away and guided you back over to a group of his friends.  
The rest of the night consisted of Flip showing you off to just about anyone who would listen, keeping a hand on your belly for a majority of the time. Meanwhile, hearing him talk about your daughter with so much love and pride in his voice was doing things to you. Flip was going to be such a great dad and this was only a reminder of how great he already was, talking about your baby in such a way.  
At one point, you looked down while Flip was talking and whispered to your belly, “You’re gonna be so loved, little bean.”  
Soon you started to feel tired and bit fatigued, so you went to sit down. But, as soon as you made it over to the table, you almost fell over as a sharp pain pinched your uterus. Your hand cradled your belly and you gripped the edge of the table, face clenched in pain.  
Flip noticed almost immediately, rushing to your side. “Honey, what’s wrong?”  
You look up at him and take a few deep breaths. “I t-think it’s those fake contractions that the doctor talked about.”  
The pain had subsided, so you were able to stand up straight, still holding your belly. Flip was worried sick, rubbing your back soothingly.  
“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Do you want to go home? I’m sure everyone will understand.”  
Your head shakes side-to-side. “N-No, I’m alright, just g-go have fun.”  
“Hey now.” He frowned. “I’m not leaving your side if you’re in pain. If you’re gonna sit over here, than so am I.”  
You smiled softly, closing your eyes as you feel another contraction start. “Fuck!”  
“Y/N, you need to go home.” He sat you down and kneeled next to you, holding your hand. “Can you walk to the truck?”  
Everyone seemed to notice what was going on and some walked over, offering their help.  
Once the second contraction was over, you stood up and started walking, looking around at everyone with a smile. “I’m alright, really, thank you.”  
Flip never let go of your arm as you waddled out to the truck and got in. As soon as your bottom touched the seat, another one began, making you gasp and tense up.  
You turned over to lay on your hip instead, looking out the window as Flip furiously sped down the road. His hand rested on your other hip, rubbing back and forth soothingly.  
“How are you doing?” His tone was concerned.  
“I’m feeling a little better.” You took a deep breath, feeling the pain subside. “The doctor said that changing positions can help.”  
His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he continued driving, finally pulling into the driveway of the house. He quickly got out and rushed over to your door, taking you in his arms and carrying you bridal style into the house.  
You held the side of your stomach as Flip took you upstairs to your bed, setting you down gently on the mattress.  
He kneeled at your side. “What do you need, peanut? Some water, a hot pack?”  
“Can you get the hotpack, please baby?” You whispered. “A-And would you give me one of those massages that I like?”  
Flip smiled and nodded, kissing your forehead. “Of course I can, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
